


盲鱼和马蜂

by Gangun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangun/pseuds/Gangun





	盲鱼和马蜂

-  
春天毛茸茸的阳光从遮光窗帘的缝隙里流出，照在男孩斑驳的白净皮肤上，情欲的痕迹纠缠着。玻璃窗里关了一只马蜂，翕动的薄薄的翅膀带着身体有一次撞向透明。空调温度很低，吞吐的白色水汽让李帝努身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。男孩还没醒，手指蜷缩地攥住他的衣袖，眉头紧锁着，像是做了一个很不好的梦。  
他叫黄仁俊。学生证上写的这个名字。竟然跟自己一个学校。约炮约到潜在熟人的尴尬程度不亚于妆容破败的女人碰到前男友。李帝努叹了口气，强压下想要起身离开的恶棍心态，给司机发个短信说自己今天自己回学校之后就在男孩身边躺下了。  
他应该很痛才是，昨晚自己的行为确实是很过分。李帝努自己都觉得自己畜生。男孩明明连扩张都没做好，自己就直接把人摁在浴室墙壁上干了一发。他里面被塞满了润滑剂，每一次抽插都带出化学产品的泡泡，细瘦的肩胛骨耸立，臀肉紧紧地收缩着。李帝努抽插了几下之后黄仁俊才慢慢开始适应男性生殖器的大小和速度。每次都整根没入，套子是自己用惯的牌子，隔着熟悉的橡胶接触陌生的肠道。新鲜猎奇又让人沉迷。情色的味道在小小的浴室里拥挤着，徘徊着，花洒洒下的水珠落在男孩的发顶，顺着好看的脸颊侧线流下，涌入肩窝。白皙的皮肤下的色情结成了一张密密匝匝的网，把两个人裹挟的密不透风。  
黄仁俊紧紧咬着牙关不肯出声，只有喉咙深处发出轻微的闷哼。他不爽？不可能啊，自己被称为汉江第一银枪小霸王，上了他李帝努的床除非自己赶，没人愿意下来。“不爽？”李帝努问。  
“……”男孩没说话，只是微微摇了摇头。李帝努这才发现男孩眼眶里暗暗流动的泪水。他伸手将男孩扣在自己怀里，嘴唇摩挲着动脉，跳突的脉搏一下一下冲击嘴唇。脖颈，肩胛，颈椎，吻痕像是脚印，踩在黄仁俊白灿灿的皮上。“啊……”男孩发出了今晚的第一声吁叹，李帝努知道自己找对地方了，于是更加大力地顶撞那个敏感点。男孩意乱情迷的脸上表情分辨不出是开心还是悲伤，眼神迷离没有聚焦，眉毛又紧锁着。  
嘴唇碾磨过肌肤，男孩射了。绯色爬上男孩的耳朵和眼角，眼神雾气迷蒙。

黄仁俊在第一次遇到李帝努的那天夜里就知道自己这辈子多半要栽在这人手里。他没有性经验，所有的恋爱都浅尝辄止的停留在牵手拥抱。这段关系算是恋爱吗？不算吧。认识两个小时之后就出现在了酒店大床房里，暧昧的空气凝结，色欲的味道在房间里狼奔豕突。  
一夜情？其实也不算，毕竟第二天醒来的时候李帝努面色温和地亲吻他的额角，说：“你可以留你的联系方式给我吗？”面前的人长得冷漠又英俊看起来不是一个好的恋爱对象，或许，也不是一个好的炮友。  
然后黄仁俊把自己的手机号写在了李帝努的胳膊内侧。圆珠笔划过皮肤带来的寒冷和微钝痛感像在心里挠痒痒，马蜂还在嗡嗡地撞击玻璃，或许是它最后一次了，它很用力地扑向那块可见而不可及的光亮。

-end-


End file.
